Rainy Day
by such a dreamer
Summary: From Guster's song, "Rainy Day" and is pretty much about Sora's decision between Yamato and Taichi. Kind of dark, one major swear word. Read and review, if you like.


__

Clouds are comin'

Air get's heavy

Looks like trouble on a rainy day

Sun starts sinking

Can't see my shadow

Looks like trouble on a rainy day

Holes uncovered

Walls will crumble

All spells trouble on a rainy day

"Taichi!" She yelled after him, watching him walk away from her. "Where are you going?"

The rain pounded down on her, soaking her completely. She stood outside the restaurant that they had just eaten at, stamping her foot down on the soaked pavement. She felt helpless, like she couldn't do anything about her best friend walking away from her.

"TAICHI!" She yelled again. This time he turned, and slowly made his way back to her. His hair was stuck up in all directions, as it was wet and he had run his hand through it many times.

"I can't wait any longer, Sora." He looked down at her, and she noticed how tall and broad shouldered he was. "I would, but…I don't know, anymore…"

"What do you mean?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I mean that things seem to be going great between you and Yamato, and I can't wait for you forever."

"Taichi, that isn't exactly – "

"I've got to move on. I have loved you for so many years…"

She was crying now. "What're you going to do?"

"I can't see you anymore, I think I'll be moving back to Odaiba." His chocolate eyes shone with tears, and she couldn't bear to look at him any longer.

She was quiet, until she said softly, "I've really hurt you, haven't I?"

He nodded. "But it's okay. I wish you the best with Yamato."

"No, you don't understand, it isn't – " 

She was cut off, as he pulled her into a hug. Despite how wet they both were, she felt warm when in contact with him. Taichi was crying, he could hear him as he buried his head into her hair.

Then he was walking away from her, maybe for the last time, the rain pounding down on the both of them.

__

- - -

She was lying on the couch, wrapped in a warm blanket staring up at the ceiling. She could hear Yamato pounding on the front door of her apartment fruitlessly. She tried to block it out, but between his pounding on the door and his sharp yells, she couldn't.

"Yamato, just go home. I'll talk to you later." She said, frustrated. 

He pounded on the door again, and yelled, "Why won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

She left to her bedroom, with Yamato still pounding on the door. She suddenly felt very sick to her stomach, as if dating him for the last year made her physically sick. They had been sort of a slump for the last three months, and this just increased her feeling of illness.

Her first thought was to call Taichi, as she remembered how many times she had called him from the privacy of her own room.

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. Her best friend had just left her, and she was stuck with a damn idiot pounding on her front door. 

"SORA!"

She let out an angry and irritated sound, and yelled just as loudly back at him, "FUCK OFF, YAMATO!"

This shut him up, and she heard him leaving, before she let her tears fall.

__

- - -

"What the hell did you do to her, Yagami?" Yamato said, standing up to him. He stood on Taichi's doorstep, as Taichi looked at him – evidently unimpressed. 

"To her? Nothing, compared to what you did to me."

Yamato slammed the wall on either side of Taichi with his fist. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You knew I loved her, and yet you went ahead anyway. Every time I see her with you, a part of me dies. You don't know how much it hurts."

Yamato looked blown away. "I don't know how it feels?" He echoed incredulously. "You are the only thing she talks about."

"What?" His voice was a whisper, though he said the word harshly.

"All the time, Taichi, you're the one she cares about. She looks at me, but she sees you." Yamato said, his voice dropping to a softer tone. "You've upset her, and I want to know why."

"Don't you think that's between me and her?" Taichi asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, if she wouldn't tell you, what makes you think I will?"

Yamato slammed the wall again. "I'm leaving her. I know she loves you, and you love her. I didn't want to believe it, Taichi, but after today, it's painfully obvious."

Taichi said nothing.

"I want you to do one thing, though," He continued. "I want you to go see her, and tell her."

"I did tell her, and she didn't do anything about it. I don't think she needs to be bothered by the fact that I love her."

Yamato said dangerously, "You go and look at her crying her eyes out, and tell me that she isn't bothered by it."

__

- - -

The doorbell rang, and Sora thought she had better answer it assuming that it would be Yamato. He must have been pretty pissed by then.

"Look, Yamato, I don't want – "

Her voice caught in her throat, as she saw Taichi standing there, rain pouring on him in torrents. He looked helpless as he looked at her, and croaked out, "Sora-chan, I'm so sorry."

It sounded like he had been crying for ages, not unlike herself.

"Get your ass in here, Taichi." She handed him a towel immediately and asked, "What happened to Odaiba?"

__

"I was being ridiculous." He said, looking at her. "Forgive me?"

"Of course. I was so upset, Taichi-kun, when you left. Don't leave me again, okay?" She pleaded with him, rubbing the towel through his hair.

And then he was kissing her, long and hard. She felt herself almost collapse, if he hadn't been there for her. 

"I love you," she murmured, then buried her head into his shoulder. "I missed you."

He hugged her tightly in response, his clothes still wet. "I love you too."

__

- - -

What is with me and doing short Taiora stories? I really should do a good long one, instead of a couple mediocre ones. Damn it. Sorry for the swearing in this one, but I thought it was appropriate. I don't expect I'll get a lot of good reviews for this one, but alas, I'm posting it anyway.

I don't own Digimon. 


End file.
